Changes
by Oni Rinku
Summary: What would happen if Xander didn't find the gun at Ethan's shop? Well click here to find out!
1. The Begining

Here's a little one shot that I couldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. Yes, it's a YAHF. Why do I write this, cause I can. Well here we go!

* * *

><p>Traveling around with his two best friends to pick out a Halloween costume, Xander Harris looks down at the money clenched in his hand, a meager twenty-dollar bill, and stashes it into his pocket.<p>

You see, it's the day before Halloween and he's been roped up by the principle of his high school to guide some kids around town for tomorrow night. To tell the truth, Xander doesn't mind too much, in fact he's somewhat glad that he doesn't have to stay home with his parents. Crossing the gateway into the new costume shop in town, Ethan's, he takes a moment to glance around, looking for a gun to go with his BDU's at home. Unable to find the right one he sighs as he knows that he's going to have to spend his whole twenty for a new costume.

Moving towards the back of the store, he sees a costume that draws his attention, almost as if it were made just for him. He sees a gun, silver in color, sheathed in a hip holster. A blue haired wig rests on top of the mannequin's head with a small walk-man looking device sticking up out of the jacket's bottom pocket with a wire leading up to that mannequin's neck ending in headphones.

Reaching his hand out, Xander takes the price tag in his hand and notes that it's in his price range at seventeen dollars. Grabbing the outfit with excitement, he fails to see that a small red armband falling off. Moving to the register, Xander sees the girls walk out with bags in their arms. He's about to call out to them when a voice interrupts quietly.

"So the great sacrifice has chosen." Xander quickly turns to the voice to see its owner is a middle aged man staring at him.

"I'm sorry," Xander says, "what did you say?"

Just realizing that he's spoken out loud, the middle aged man clarifies. "I'm sorry young man," he says, "but you see, the person who you've chosen to go as was known as the great sacrifice. Many people have looked at this costume only to walk away from it paying it no mind. In fact I've been forced to lower the price considerably sue to that fact. Oh, where have my manners gone? My name is Ethan Rayne, and this is my humble shop."

Looking across the counter at the clerk, Xander decides to be polite. "My name's Xander." he says, "Say would you ring me up for this please?"

Taking the outfit in his hands Ethan smiles, "Of course, but there seems to be a small piece missing, I'll go get it for you."

After a short while, Ethan walks back with a small red armband in his hands. Moving to the register, he smiles at Xander and starts to talk.

"I forgot to put this piece with it, so I went and got it out of the back room. Sorry for the delay. If you would like, I'll through in a box that you could carry it in for free. I've been wanting to get rid of it you see, to many bad memories and I figured that you might enjoy using it."

"Sure," Xander says all the while happy that there's a generous person here on the Hellmouth.

Taking his new purchase back to his house, Xander sets the decorative box onto his bed. The wooden box is intricately carved with the depiction of a human body with two faces on it. Opening the box, he can see a deck of cards on top of the costume that wasn't with it in the first place. Curious, he opens the deck to find that they're tarot cards. Looking at the bottom card, he sees that it's the fool.

_Great,_ he thinks to himself, _even the universe thinks that I'm a fool._

Putting the cards back in their box, he sets them to the side and pulls out his costume and hangs it up so as it doesn't wrinkle. Taking the fun out, he's amazed at its heavy weight. Looking at the butt of the gun, he sees two prongs that when pulled out would fit into a wall socket. Shrugging with a _why not_ going through his mind, he pulls them out and plugs it in, at which the lights flicker on and off again for a few seconds then abruptly stop. With a small grunt of "huh" he figures that it's probably a coincidence. Shrugging again, Xander look back into the box to find a book to his great surprise. Picking it up, he opens it to the first page only for a sheet of paper to fall out and land gently on the ground. Picking it up from the floor, he begins to read it.

_Before you sign this contract, please be aware that you abide by the terms of this document._

Xander pauses at this, wondering why something like this would be included with a simple Halloween costume. After pondering over these words for a few moments, he begins to read again.

_As the reader of this contract, you will be held accountable for all of your action, either meaningful or otherwise. If you agree to these terms then please sign on the line below._

Looking at the end of the page, Xander sees a stylized "X" with a line next to it. With him subconsciously agreeing to what's on the contract, he doesn't even realize that his hand picked up a pen next to him and signed. Putting the contract on his bed stand, he looks back at the book and picks it up. Opening it back to the first page he finds that all of the words are in Japanese. Closing the book, he glances over to the clock and notices that it's nine. Deciding to go to bed, he sets the book back into the chest and closes it then goes to bed.

As he sleeps he never notices his contract slowly fade from view followed by an old man's voice mutter, "And here we have it, another Wild Card. Oh dear, what are we to do now I wonder?"

"I don't know," a young woman's voice mutters in reply with an emotionless monotone, "but I do hope that he'll be all right, unlike the last one."

Scene Change

Ah, the night of Halloween, a night where children of all ages dress up as all different sorts of things, from witches and wizards to villains and heroes. Some even dress up as the things that go bump in the night without realizing that those which the dress as are very real.

It just so happened that this night would change the world as they know it, only they would never find out.

Not wanting to be late, Xander puts on his costume and goes over to Buffy's house as to meet up with his two friends. After being invited inside by Mrs. Summers, he sits down onto the couch across from the lady of the house while waiting for his two friends.

After a brief exchange where spandex was mentioned, the three leave towards the school where they would pick up their own group of children for the evening.

An hour after leaving the house, both Willow and Xander collapse on the ground while Buffy takes on the mindset of a European Lady from the eighteenth century.

Willow, who wakes up first, immediately sets out to find the object of her affection to make sure that he's alright. Finding him on the ground, she screams which causes Xander to wake up startled. When she sees that he's awake, she calms down until she sees his eyes widen looking past her. Turning around, she finds herself facing a monster towering over her form.

Running towards Xander, she goes to grab his hand when she sees him holding a gun. Seeing him move it up, she wonders if he's going to try to shoot it for a brief moment until he puts it to his right temple. Yelling at him to not pull the trigger, she's silenced by the devil-may-care grin on his face. She then hears one word that would change her life forever.

As he pulls the trigger he quietly says, "Per-so-na."

* * *

><p>And here we are! In case you don't know who he dressed as, look up the Protagonist from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. Well to all of my readers out there, until next time.<p> 


	2. Twist of Fate

Thus begins the second chapter of Changes. I know that this was supposed to be a one-shot, but this chapter wouldn't leave my head. I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories yet, but I'm going over and rereading them to make them look better so it might take a while. Well on with the story!

* * *

><p>"So does the White Knight draw his sword? Is he really ready to face off with the Black Prince?" Angelus mocks Xander, "I'll even be fair and give you a weapon of your choosing for this fight."<p>

Xander calmly reaches behind him with Angelus looking on with a smirk, wondering what the boy could have brought to fight him with. Seeing Xander's arm move back, what he sees causes him to laugh hysterically.

"A gun?" he says, a mocking tone in his voice, "I thought you knew that guns don't hurt vampires boy, or did the watcher forget to tell you? You know what I'll let you fire first then I'll kill you slowly."

Smiling at the vampire, Xander lets the gun fall to his side and begins to speak as if Angelus were a child.

"Not what makes you think that this gun's for you?" As soon as he's finished talking he puts the silver gun to his temple.

"Oh this is rich, so you're going to take the coward's way out? Then by all means, go for it!" Angelus laughs at Xander.

Giving a knowing grin to Angelus, Xander intone in a solemn voice, "Shiva, Goddess of Death, Freeze!"

Angelus' laugh stops as he watches Xander pull the trigger, only instead of blood and grey-matter splatter from the boy's head, bright blue shards of light burst forth. Just as he's about to rush towards Xander to stop him from whatever he's attempting, he feels a firm hand grab his shoulder. Looking back at the owner of the offending hand, he sees a beautiful blue-toned woman holding him in place. The only thing he can recall hearing is her softly whispering "Bufu" before ice covers his body.

Feeling a warm spot on his chest where his heart is, he panics and tries to escape futilely. Realizing that if he strains his ears he can make out the words being said from beyond his prison; so he listens.

"I told you Buffy," Angelus can make out Xander's voice talking, "that's not an option. Willow's already in the hospital because she tried this once. I don't want her trying again in case it hurts her. Do you want that in your mind for the rest of your life? What happens if she dies, then you would carry that guild with you forever, do you think you could live with that?"

"Xander," Buffy begs, "he's the love of my life. You're asking me to sacrifice him when I have a chance to save him. Why can't you understand?"

In a soft voice Xander replies, "Buffy, I do understand. If you or Wills were in this position I don't know what I would do, but do you really want to pull his soul from heaven? Do you really want to curse him back to this life? It's bad enough that it happened once before, do you want this on your soul? Of course, in the end it is your choice Buffy."

All Angelus can hear after Xander's done talking are some sobs coming from Buffy. He then feels a sharp pain in his heart and then nothing as his body turns into dust.

Outside of the statue with ash inside, a young blond woman named Buffy stands with tears falling down her cheeks. Allowing herself to be drawn into the arms of Xander, she clings to him tightly.

Feeling her tears dampen his shirt Xander softly mumbles that it'll be alright; that she'll get over her sadness in time, all the while remembering when Minato chose to sacrifice himself in order to save the world. Remembering all of the people that were left behind including Yukari he begins to cry as well, finally coming to terms with his own loss.

"Well isn't this a touching sight?" A voice calls out to the two teens causing them to push apart, with Buffy readying her steak and Xander pulling out his gun.

"Now now," the voice says, "no need to get violent. I'm here to let Alexander know that because of his contract, he's inherited Angel's future, of sorts. You see; Willow was supposed to curse Angel back and you Buffy were supposed to send him to hell. Now that he's not here, you'll have to take his place. Just so you know Alexander it's nothing personal, I'm just doing my job."

As the words leave his mouth, a portal opens beneath Xander causing him to drop in and it quickly closes on its self.

As the demon Whistler closes he eyes, saddened by what he's been forced to do, he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Opening his eyes in shock, he sees Buffy in front of him with her stake plunged in his chest.

"It's nothing personal; I'm just doing my job you bastard." She says as he explodes into thousands of sparks. When they disappear, she looks around franticly trying to see some sign of Xander. When she realizes that she's alone, she collapses onto the ground in tears. After a while she picks herself up and runs away towards Los Angeles where she'll stay for the summer working as a waitress named Anne.

In Hell

As a portal opens ten feet off of the ground, Xander falls through and lands roughly on the ground. Picking himself up he looks around, seeing rivers of blood and can hear the screams of tortured souls all around him. Gun in hand; he sees various assortments of demons looking at him hungrily. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his tarot cards and looks at the bottom card.

Judgment.

Putting the deck away with a grim smile, he puts his evoker to his head and whispers one word.

"Per-so-na."

* * *

><p>And here is the end of chapter 2! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and yes I know that it's a small chapter, but I don't really care to much. Ranting about it in reviews aren't going to change anything, just so you know. I will let you know however that after this, expect longer chapters!<p>

Now I'm sure that some of you are wondering what I've crossed this story with, well just to keep you informed I'll let you know. Look up Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES for the PlayStation 2. In the manga the main character's name is Minato so that's what I've chosen as well. Also, I believe that Yukari is his love interest and if not, oh well. It's my story so I'll have it go anyway I want. Any ways, that's enough from me! Until next time this is Oni Rinku, wishing you good reading!


	3. Tears and Revelations

I'm back! Now as you're all aware/sightly afraid that I wont continue any of my stories, I want to say that I'm still working on them but I just wanted to get this out and published asap. Anyways a lot of people are wondering why I don't put this in the cross-over section of the site, well it's because it's not about his costume per-say, but about the changes that it effects hence the name of the story.

Pairings are undecided as of right now and will stay that way until they work their way in. Just so you know there will be no slash or any harems in any of my fics, so don't bother asking. As to why for the slash, well I'm a straight guy and don't really care to read/write slash and for the harems, I find that most that try to make it work are distasteful and some what bland (just my opinion.)

And now it's time for you to read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been four days sense Faith arrived in Sunnydale and just one day ago, she met Buffy at the local club. Sitting in her ragged hotel room waiting for night to fall, she idly counts the cracks on her room's walls. Sighing in boredom, she decides to leave a little early towards one of the town's many cemeteries.<p>

Extending her senses in front of a freshly dug grave, a sad smile forms on her face as she sits to the side; all the while slipping out a stake from her jacket pocket. The dry, cold earth beneath her begins to rumble as the sun finally sets and her smile, now more confident widens as she whispers, "about time." Leisurely standing up by the grave, she waits patiently for a hand to shoot up from the ground. Grabbing the hand in her own she roughly pulls up, causing the newly risen vampire to burst through the ground in surprise. Faith can only look on the vampire in pity and disgust.

"I'm sorry that I didn't save you Xavier," Faith tells the vampire, "but I can save others from you."

The vampire known as Xavier can only say "What?" before he feels a sharp pain in his chest; then knows no more.

Brushing the dust off of her, she remembers the nice guy who gave her a ride here from Los Angeles asking for nothing, only requesting that they talk during the long drive. Sighing to herself in sadness that another innocent has died, she reminds herself that he's in a better place now. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turns around only to find that she's surrounded by vampires, must be around twenty or so far too much for her to take on at once, so she settles in a defensive stance. As she gets ready for a fight, she's unprepared for what one of them says.

"Just as the Master said, you wouldn't let one of your friends become a vampire." Seeing Faith's confused look, he elaborates. "My dear Faith," she tenses as he calls her name, "did you think that our master would let you go after you stabbed him in the eye?" Turning to the other vampires he yells, "Get her!"

Startled by the admission of who this vampire's master is, she almost doesn't hear the shout. Gathering her wits, she moves in a furry of blows, desperate to get out of this encounter alive. Dodging the first vampire's fist, she quickly stakes him. As he turns to dust she follows through in her motion in order to stake the vampire behind her.

Disregarding their comrades' deaths, the other vampires fling themselves at her in an attempt to catch her off guard, only to fail by an outside force. Looking at the newcomer in hunger the rest of the vampires advance on her stops when she speaks.

"Hey boys," she says flipping her blond hair over her shoulder, "is this a private party or can any slayer join? Oh hi Faith, how's today going for you?"

Not waiting for a reply, the blond flies forward in a blur of motion with two stakes in her hands and six dusty vampires later finds her next to Faith standing back to back.

"Oh you know how it is," Faith says while punching one vampire in the face, "meet a nice guy, said guy tries to kill you, then you stake said guy how about you Buffy?"

Remembering Angel and how it ended with Xander going to hell, tears start to form in her eyes. With her vision blurry Buffy charges forward staking vampire after vampire until the only ones left are currently fighting Faith. Seeing Faith stake one vampire only to get knocked down by the last one, Buffy moves forward to tackle him.

Faith expects to feel the fangs of a vampire close around her neck only to hear someone get knocked down. Looking up to the source of the sound, she sees Buffy on top of the Vampire punching him repeatedly. Getting herself up, she looks around to see if there are any more vampires. Satisfied that they're alone, she walks over to Buffy and is about to put her hand on her shoulder only to pause. Deciding that it would be better to just call out to Buffy, she begins to speak.

"Damn girl, I don't know why you're going bat shit crazy on him so just stake him already!"

Being brought out of her saddened rage, Buffy finally realizes that the vampire's knocked out. Deciding to finally end it, she wipes her tears with her left hand while staking him with her right hand.

"Jeeze B, you sure went to town on the guy." Finally noticing the tears running down Buffy's face, she adds, "you alright there B?"

After looking at Faith for a quick moment Buffy sighs, "No Faith, I'm not alright, but hopefully I will be."

Looking at her sister slayer in the eyes and seeing her get depressed, she makes up her mind. "You know Buffy, if you want to talk about it, we could always go get some ice cream, my treat!"

About to refuse the offer and leave, Buffy quickly reconsiders. "Sure Faith. Say, I know a great place that's open late and has the best ice cream."

Smiling at Buffy, Faith follows her towards a building with a large neon open sign sitting in the window lit up with blue and red lights flashing. Before going inside, Buffy makes an offhand comment to Faith.

"I found out not to long ago that vampires are prevented, by some sort of spell, from coming in unless you invite them."

Tucking that knowledge away into the back of her mind, Faith follows Buffy to the counter and places her order. Paying for the both of them, she leads Buffy over to a table in the corner. After getting their selves situated, Faith decides to break the ice.

"So," she draws on, "are you ok Buffy? You looked like you were pissed at someone who ran over your dog."

Realizing that Faith might not let the subject drop without some sort of explanation, Buffy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"What you said back there, about the nice guy, it hit home for me. This past May, I had to kill the man that I loved and watch as my best friend was sent to hell and all in the span of minutes." Frozen in shock, Faith can't help but sit there and listen as Buffy tells her story. "See, when I first moved to Sunnydale I met a man in the middle of the night who gave me a cross in order to protect myself. I found out later on that he was a two to three hundred year old vampire cursed with a soul, but by the time I found out I already started to have feelings for him. After a while we started to date and on my last birthday, he lost his soul because, well that's not important. When he was about to revive a demon who would suck the world into hell, my friend Xander went to stop him."

I got there just as Xander was about to kill Angel, when Xander suddenly stopped and faced me. He told me it was my choice to either kill him or re-ensoul him. After listening to Xander talk, I chose to let his soul stay in heaven and I staked him." Smile briefly Buffy continues, "Xander told me that it would be alright, that I made the right choice and I believe him. But just then a demon named Whistler came and told us that we messed with some 'great plan' that was supposed to send Angel, with a soul, to hell. But because that couldn't happen anymore, someone else would have to go instead."

Faith's eyes widen at this in realization as she whispers, "Xander." With tears falling down both of their faces, Faith reaches out and grabs Buffy's hand for support.

"That's right, Xander was chosen to go in Angel's place and an instant later," Buffy chokes back a sob and feels Faith's hand tighten around hers, "Xander was gone, just like that. Oh god, why did it have to be Xander, why not me?"

Buffy, now crying freely feels a pair of arms wrap around her and let's herself get pulled into a strong embrace by Faith, who is crying as well. After what feels like an eternity to the two teenagers, they break apart. Soon the table is filled with laughter as Buffy tells Faith about Xander's exploits; from what happened when they first met to last Halloween and how he was able to do some strange stuff.

Looking at the clock Buffy says that it's time for her to leave, explaining that her mother is probably up waiting for her to get home.

After saying their goodbyes, the both leave in opposite directions with Buffy heading home and Faith continuing her patrol. After an hour of seeing nothing, Faith decided to go back to her hotel and get some rest.

As she's walking down one of the main roads, she hears a strange crackling noise from behind one of the buildings. Quickly running around the building, a now vacant store of some sort, she's unprepared to see a large red portal opens with fire and electricity coming from it. In preparation for whatever might be coming through, she draws her stake and settles into a defensive position. Not having to wait long, she sees a large, two headed demon come flying out. As it crashes into the side of the building behind her, she begins to grow nervous of what else could come through.

Moving over to the demon, Faith can tell that it's not breathing letting her assume that it's dead. Hearing a new noise from the hole, she turns to face the portal in time to see a man stumble through with his cloths torn and long, unkempt hair. His beard, also long and wild goes down to the top of his chest, blood matted into it. Not knowing if he's friendly or not, she waits until she sees him drop to the ground a moment later with the portal closing behind him. Her human nature takes over; she rushes over to him and stumbles to find a pulse on his neck. Finding one, she picks him up and makes her way to her hotel.

After a couple of close calls where vampires could have gotten the jump on her if she weren't being extra careful, she finally makes her way to her room. Maneuvering his body, she grabs her key and finally is able to get the door open.

Setting him down on her bed gently, she can hear him quietly mumble something under his breath. Moving closer so she can make out what he's saying, she feels his breath on her neck.

"Where am I?" Is all that he asks.

"You're in Sunnydale, California. My name's Faith," she replies just as softly and then asks, "What's your name?"

Relaxing knowing that he's no longer in hell, he gives his soft reply.

"Xander."

* * *

><p>And this is it kiddos! I know that I said that this would be a longer chapter, but it does get tiring to write after not sleeping for a few days as well as trying to get my promotion to go through at work. If you wish to help me write, then feel free to message me and I'll give you my e-mail address but know that this is my brain child and as such I have final say in the story. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review so I know can keep growing as a writer. Until later, Oni Rinku.<p> 


End file.
